


The cherry on top always is eaten the last (but this time it's her who gets to eat)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: If Toni can't be topped by anyone on the team, then does that also include Cheryl? So the red head takes on the challenge Toni who is the one who tops, but this time instead of in the gym their challenge continues in the shower.My take on what happens between Toni and Cheryl after the cheerleading practice.





	The cherry on top always is eaten the last (but this time it's her who gets to eat)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the most awaited smut which I finished yesterday! Tell me what are ur thoughts with comments and kudos!

Watching Toni dance is something which makes Cheryl feel a lot of things.

First, it's being proud. She knows how the girls on her team hate Southside students, and seeing the jealousy on their eyes as Toni dances better than they ever can makes Cheryl proud.

Second, it's jealousy. Not because of her abilities, oh no Cheryl knows she is equally as good as her and maybe even better. The jealousy she feels is more directed to the other girls who get to see Toni dance like this.

There is something about the way Toni dances. Smooth movements and eyes trained on Cheryl, a smirk playing on her lips everytime she would catch her eyes. The way she moves her body makes Cheryl feel like the girl is dancing for her only, the dance feeling intimate, and that's where the jealousy for the others having the chance to see it comes from.

As soon as it starts, the dance ends and Toni is panting with a grin. Cheryl is the first one to clap her hands, a proud smile on her lips as she moves to take Toni's place.

"Seeing as none of you amateurs can top that," Cheryl doesn't miss how Toni smirks at her with something similar to mischievousness, "you can all go now. Inner circle Vixens stay back, you know who you are."

\------

Cheryl notices that when she raises her head from her phone, all the Vixens have left from the locker room. That is beside Toni, who is stretching and raises her eyes to look at Cheryl.

"All have left?" asks Cheryl and Toni only moves so she can cross her legs, nodding her head at Cheryl.

"While you were on your phone all left."

"What about you?" asks Cheryl. Toni smirks and gets up, Cheryl noticing how she takes out her phone.

"Back at the gym, you said none of the other girls could top me. So," Cheryl's eyes widen when she hears the song, "how about we see who can top?"

Cheryl isn't stupid. She knows that from the way Toni smirks and places her phone on the open locker, that the request is far from innocent.

But she is Cheryl Blossom, the girl which never backs down from something and always gets her way. So she only steps closer to Toni, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not an amateur Cha Cha. Just because you are better than them in dancing doesn't mean you are automatically better than me," replies Cheryl, eyes moving to see Toni let her hair completely loose, shaking her head once.

She looks beautiful that way, Cheryl notes.

_You're taking up a fraction of my mind_   
_Everytime I watch you Serpentine_

Cheryl smirks when she sees Toni's eyes widen at her voice. Her brown eyes focus on Cheryl's lips for a moment, before she smirks and moves closer to Cheryl, their movements synchronized.

_Oh I'm trying I'm trying_   
_Not to think about you_

When Toni also starts singing, her voice raspy and soft, Cheryl feels her heartbeat quicken. Then the Serpent smirks and turns around, Cheryl not hesitating to put her hands on her hips.

_Oh no no I'm trying_   
_Not to give into you_

She feels Toni's hand move behind on her head, Cheryl smirking as she feels Toni move her body even closer to Cheryl. Red lips found themselves on Toni's neck, enjoying how her breath made the shorter girl shudder.

_But with my feelings on fire_   
_Guess I'm a bad liar_

As soon as Toni sings that, her head turns to look at Cheryl, who has her as closer as she can, her brown eyes dark as she meets Toni's equally dark brown eyes.

Kissing Toni is like she is tasting passion. Cheryl has the girl trapped against her own body and the lockers, her knee keeping Toni's legs open as her hands remained on her hips.

Her lips are soft, softer than all the lips of the boys she has kissed trying to convince herself she didn't like girls anymore.

(She remembers soft lips and quiet giggles and Heather and she tries hard to erase those thoughts as she kissed another jock from the football team.)

However, kissing Toni doesn't feel the same as with Heather. Back then she was younger and all she thought was the secrecy of it all and the rush of kissing a girl for the first time.

But now, with Toni it feels... _Different_ in a way that Cheryl can't place. Maybe it's because the way Toni kisses her makes her forget about every single trouble in her life (and oh how many stuff she has going on).

Toni has a hand on her shoulder and the other on her red hair, massaging her scalp gently as she bit Cheryl's bottom lip softly to ask for access for her tongue.

Cheryl doesn't hesitate to let her in, enjoying the soft moan which the girl releases. Her hands move under her shirt and she enjoys the feeling of tense abs under her nails and the groan which escapes Toni's lips.

However, the noise coming from behind the door, which sounds a lot like Veronica and Betty, makes Cheryl stop the kiss and she sees as Toni opens her eyes slowly, mouth open slightly like in a daze.

"Someone might enter here so," Toni nearly chokes on air as Cheryl takes off her shirt in a swift movement, "I'll see you in the shower Toni."

Cheryl throws a wink at her direction and then turns towards the showers, Toni breathing deeply in and out, trying hard and failing to calm down her heart.

Not a moment later, the door opens and Betty and Veronica enter inside, looking at her suprised.

"Still haven't taken your shower?" asks Veronica and Toni only nods her head with a tight smile, waving at the girls before walking to the showers.

Veronica and Betty share a questioning look between each other before Betty shrugs and takes her bag from the locker, closing it and then walking away, Veronica following her and smirking when she sees a flash of red in the shower which Toni enters.

The water isn't running when Toni puts her clothes to a chair close to the shower, before she breathes in deeply and opens the shower curtain, going in immediately.

Toni remembers that the first time she saw Cheryl, the girl reminded her of those sirens. Beautiful, luring you in with their looks and whispers but dangerous for your life.

Now, Toni is sure all but the dangerous part is true. Cheryl might be a lot of things, but to Toni she can never be dangerous.

(She knows how surprising that was to everyone else when she stood up to Cheryl when she just came to Riverdale High.

But she knew that the redhead wasn't what she showed herself to be, and that's probably what attracted Toni to her.)

Cheryl is looking at her, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed on her chest, the usual smirk on her lips as she sees Toni choke on air at the view, mouth opening and closing in a failed attempt to talk.

But while she didn't show it, Cheryl was also checking the smaller brunette out, her eyes getting darker as she took in the lean but feminine body of her probably new lover.

"Too busy staring?" says Cheryl with a smirk and before Toni has time to reply, the water is turned on. Too busy cursing at the shock, she finds herself being pushed against the shower wall by Cheryl.

The red head has one hand holding Toni's on top of her head, lips busy kissing Toni as her other hand slides up from her hip, smirking as Toni moans in the kiss.

Her lips continue their path down, sucking on the soft skin of Toni's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

(The thought of Toni being marked by Cheryl and everyone being able to see it does weird things to her. A good weird though.)

Toni groans as she feels hand sliding lower, Cheryl stopping it on her stomach. She sees as Toni opens her eyes slowly and they stare at each other.

"Do you want this?" whispers Cheryl softly, her lips ghosting over Toni's. The brunette is panting lightly and her eyes switch from looking on her lips to her eyes.

Cheryl smiles softly as Toni moves her hands from Cheryl's grip, one falling on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.

"I want all of it. _Of you."_

The confession feels heavier than it should have been, but Cheryl's eyes still water and she leans to kiss Toni fully.

Her hand moves down, and Toni breaks the kiss to release an embarrassing loud moan, arms hugging Cheryl close.

Cheryl smirks as she feels the wetness on her fingers, definitely not from the shower water. She teases Toni for a bit. Maybe cause Toni had been teasing her with that dance and smirks so what better than to get her revenge like this?

"Ah, Cher-," tries Toni, but her words are interurupted by her moaning as Cheryl teases one finger in, kissing her shoulder.

"What is it Cha Cha?" murmurs Cheryl, Toni's eyes widening as the red head starts lowering herself, full lips never laving her body.

Then she sees a tatoo, the Serpent tatoo, which Cheryl doesn't hesitate to kiss softly, making Toni blush even more red than she already was.

Cheryl, Toni learns, is way stronger than she looks.

(Toni blames cheerleading practices which had made her hold other people on her shoulder.)

The moment she learns that, is when she hooks Toni's legs on her shoulders too easily, head between her legs and Toni's hand on her hair.

"Relax Toni, you are way too tense," whispers Cheryl against her inner thighs as she massages her legs slowly.

Toni is sure that if being stabbed didn't kill her, having Cheryl Blossom, her and probably everyone's wet dream, on her knees and with her head between her legs will kill her.

"Fuck, please hurry," moans Toni, Cheryl humming as a reply.

One moment Cheryl is kissing her stomach and the other Toni yells loudly as a wet tongue licks her wetness.

Cheryl grins against her pussy, eating Toni like she hasn't eaten anything in ages. She has a certain taste which remindds Cheryl of that 20 years old maple syrup she and Jason had tasted once.

So she licks and licks until Toni is crying from the pleasure, Cheryl moving her hand to tease her clit with her finger and the other holding on Toni.

When Toni comes, Cheryl lets the girl ride her face and she continues licking until Toni is just sobbing softly and has ridden her whole orgasm.

(If someone told that to Cheryl three months ago, that she would willingly let a Serpent girl ride her face and that she would enjoy it, she would probably make sure they left Riverdale in shame and scared.

However, back then she wouldn't know that not all Serpents were bad people or that Toni would be the only one to make her heart skip beats and care for her in a way no one ever did.)

Cheryl kisses her thighs softly until Toni slowly slides them off her shoulders, leaning her head against Cheryl's shoulder when the girl gets up.

"Did you enjoy it?" asks Cheryl softly, licking her lips and tasting Toni. Said girl doesn't reply and Cheryl looks down at her concerned.

"Are you... okay?" says Cheryl again, moving her hands so she can move Toni's wet hair from her shoulders and massage them gently.

Toni is sure that Cheryl took her to heaven. Hell she is sure that she is in heaven right now. No girl or even boy has had this effect on her and here goes Cheryl eating her out once and making Toni scream and cry louder than if she would be tortured.

"I... I think so?" Cheryl smiles at Toni's hoarse voice, the girl raising her head and leaning it back against the wall.

They both lean it to kiss each other, this time softly and without the heat of neediness, even if Cheryl is too wet and horny for her own good.

Cheryl feels herself calmer than she has ever been, kissing Toni like this, their bodies practically attached to each other. And she knows that only Toni's presence has this effect on her.

But then she feels Toni's knee between her legs and then she is pushed against the wall, Toni smirking at her.

"If I told you you had an," Cheryl rubs herself even more against Toni's legs as the girl speaks against her lips, "amazing body, would you hold it against me?"

Cheryl hates pick up lines, but after Toni makes her scream out loud with her fingers, she hates more the fact that the brunette's pick up lines seem to work on her.

But oh well, everything Toni would say to her would work on Cheryl, even if the girl used the worst pick up line to ever exist.

And that fact both excites and scares her. But Toni kisses her just right and makes Cheryl feel like she had a reason to live, so Cheryl has it easier to forget the fact that she is scared to give her whole heart to Toni, and has it easier to accept the fact that she has found someone which has no chance of breaking her it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hear more about my stories on my instagram @therealcherylbombshell


End file.
